Jigoku Shoujo Hell Girl: It's Never Over
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: It's over," Enma Ai said. But, it's never over. The world goes on. Jigoku Tsuushin still exists. ... This is a oneshot of the last episode of Jigoku Shoujo, or Hell Girl. It is basically my interpretation. Read and review please! Thank you!


A/N: This is my first try at a Jigoku Shoujo, or Hell Girl, fanfiction. I am not sure if it's a drabble or a oneshot...but I think it's a oneshot. It's basically my interpretation of the last episode of Jigoku Shoujo, at the end of Jigoku Shoujo Season Two, Futakomori. After watching that episode, I cried, and I wanted to write about Enma Ai's memories...because the anime didn't really show whether or not Ai regained her memories.

Please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

"With this…It's over." The Jigoku Shoujo, the Hell Girl, was now nothing more than a mere mortal. She was laying on the ground, beaten and broken. She was bloody and wounded, just like long, long ago when she was last a mortal. Enma Ai had no memories of her time as the Jigoku Shoujo, and of the Jigoku Tsuushin, the Hell Communication. Her long, glossy black hair was dusted over with a little bit of new fallen white snow. Her beautiful red eyes were slowly closing…

"With this…" A single tear started to escape her eyelid, but then, her life shattered in that single moment; the tear was never to come out. She was dead. She was definitely dead…all four hundred years of life suddenly coming, and then going. The Jigoku Shoujo's three assistants, Wanryuudou, Hone-Onna, and Ichimoku Ren, watched in grief and sorrow as their mistress died. They all appeared tense and their faces showed their longing for Ai to stay.

Enma Ai's body disintegrated, transforming into lovely sakura petals instead… And then, the pink petals swirled and fluttered away upon a light breeze. The moment as Ai's body turned into cherry blossom petals, she suddenly regained all the memories she had lost in the moment before. She remembered everything – her wretched human childhood, the Jigoku Tsuushin, her dear assistants, Grandmother Spider, the God of Hell and Kikuri, Shibata Hajime and his daughter Tsugumi, and poor Takuma. All these memories were all suddenly pushed back into her, and then, she had an impulsive urge to thank all who had given her some meaning in her afterlife's punishment…especially Wanryuudou, Hone-Onna, and Ichimoku Ren. The Jigoku Shoujo tried to say, "Thank you!" But…no voice came out. After all, she didn't have a voice anymore. In fact, she didn't even have a body. She was just a flurry of sakura petals. That was all. There was nothing living about her. So, Enma Ai just willed her thanks with all her soul, and hoped the message would reach somebody sometime.

Soon, all the flower petals were nowhere in sight. But, something else replaced the cherry blossom petals: snow. White, icy clumps of snow started to fall from the dark, murky gray skies above. The biting cold was not comforting to anyone, but it wasn't sad either. The snow was like a blanket of indifference to the atmosphere; the snow kept falling, not caring what happened from here on out. Even if terrible events occurred, even if innocent people die, even if precious things were lost, the world would go on. There would be no end to the world, and there would be no end to Hell. Even the weather knew this; the snow continued on its journey down from the skies despite anything else. And, humans would continue making mistakes. Some people would seek revenge, while others would kindly forgive. Some people would still pollute the gift of the Earth, while others might attempt to teach and assist.

The Hell Girl's three loyal assistants were not sure what would become of them, or what would happen after this. But…they knew they had to keep moving on. It was the only they could do, anyways: walk forward. Keep going forward, like the rest of the world. They could not stop the flow of nature. They could not undo the past. All they could do was to keep moving forward, like the flow of a rushing river downstream or the first flower pushing out of the earth and reaching for the shimmering sun.

The world would go on, even after Enma Ai's death. And so would the Jigoku Tsuushin.


End file.
